


Haunted By The Past by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Backstory, Bad Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Competition, Empathy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Exes, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Goodbyes, Hate Speech, Hatred, Heartbreak, Killing, Mental Breakdown, Misery, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Rage, Reconciliation, Rejection, Returning Home, Sad, Shock, Surprise Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Peach looked for Mario to apologize for hurting his feelings and bring him home, saying that everything was Bowser's fault...and that she was also scared because of a power hungry ex-boyfriend that took her and everyone else for granted. Request from ultimateCCC.





	Haunted By The Past by @woodykFanfiction Online

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings selected because Peach kills Bowser.

  
Haunted By The Past by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Haunted By The Past  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Peach looked for Mario to apologize for hurting his feelings and bring him home, saying that everything was Bowser's fault...and that she was also scared because of a power hungry ex-boyfriend that took her and everyone else for granted. Request from ultimateCCC.

2 years  
3.8K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Teen & Up](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37161)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Tragedy](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37141)[Hurt](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37166)[Comfort](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37167)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38779)[Luigi](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38780)[Poochy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38781)

[Reconciliation](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40000)[backstory](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40140)[Happy Ending](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=40886)[lovers to exes to lovers](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=41494)[Past Relationship](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=41549)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393475/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 3806 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393475/1)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
